How it changed
by tilted-sun
Summary: After witnessing a sasusaku moment, Naruto begins to wonder about his feelings to words the pink haired girl.whilst thinking, he sees Hinata and begins to realise something. A short, fluffy naruhina fic, with hints of sasusaku. one-shot.NxH, SxS


Hello there. Right, this is just a short ( really short) NaruHina fanfiction. You can flame it if you really want, but please don't steal it.  
Disclaimer: me + naruto= don't own.

Hope you enjoy and please give me feedback. Now on with the story...

**

* * *

**

It was growing dark. That did not escape my notice yet I could not bring myself to go home. So, here I sit on a bench, on top of the Hokage monument. Thoughts ran through my head as I stared at my home, my village. The sun was slowly sinking behind me causing the village to be tinted pink. I would normally think it was beautiful, but t fells empty now. The crowds bustled around the street on their way home yet the noise they made sounded hostile and violent compared to their _normal _comforting hum. How can my opinions change because of that one incident?

To see the girl you like kissing is confusing. But, it baffles even more when she is kissing your rival. I had just finished training and was walking home when I saw them. His hand was intertwined in her cherry-blossom hair whilst his other hand was on her waist pulling her closer. I could just make out her hand in his hair rubbing against the rough bark of the tree he was leaning on. I saw her tilt her head slightly without moving her lips from his. What frustrated me the most was that it did _not _hurt. I was completely unaffected by it and it confused me.

I am dense, I know that. But, even an idiot knows that it should have affected me when I saw Sakura and Sasuke together. The girl I liked and my best friend. I should feel like they betrayed me, not that them being together is _right. _For as long as I could remember I had liked Sakura- after all she was beautiful. _Was_? I mean s, grrr. Sakura _is _beautiful. Even if she does hit me a lot. Sure, I could tell she liked Sasuke yet he never expressed his affection for her that I know of. He was always neutral: I didn't know of his feelings. If he can understand his feelings, why can't I? Maybe, my feelings for the young medical ninja were not as deep as I thought.

"N-Naruto-kun?" the gentle noise of her voice shocked me enough for me to notice her.

"Yeah Hina-chan?" _Hina-_chan? Where did that come from? Chan is a sign of endearment. I snuck a glance at her to see if she noticed. Wide eyes, deep blush : she had. The thought of me calling her Hina-chan had heat rushing to my face.

"A-are you o-o-okay ?" I turned my head fully in the direction of the young heiress. She is often looked down upon in a similar way to how I am but she still asks me if I'm okay?

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. Honestly, no need to worry." I flashed her my fake smile in the hope that she would not notice my confusion. However, I forgot about her eyes- the pale lavender moons that see everything. They are gifted their power by her bloodline, but even without it active she still sees through the false expression.

"Please, don't hide behind your smile," I laughed: she looked offended. If only she knew how striking she is when she was angry. The flash it caused in her eyes was enough to make my heart beat at an erratic rate.

"you know Hina-chan, that is one of the few times I heard you speak without stuttering and the thing you say is the one of last thing I wanted to hear," I saw sadness darken her face," no...no. don't be sad, I just meant I didn't want you to see my weakness... yet you see it anyway."

I patted the wood next to me and watched her as her eyes followed the last light of the day leave the village. The silence was not awkward between us but comforting. I was even more confused now because I thought a word I never believed I would use to describe Hinata: gorgeous. And she was. The contrast between her smooth, pale skin and her dark, silky hair made her an interesting beauty, whilst her all-seeing lavender eyes showed so much emotion that they captured your attention and her rose like blush arrested your heart.

Once the moon replaced the sun in the sky, she turned to me.

"W-will you t-t-tell m-me why your c-confused?" that delicate melody she made with just words was startling. So, I told her everything. What I saw, my thoughts on it and the way it baffled me. Every so often, she would smile at me and would smile back, a real smile not my fake one. When I had finished my tale, after listening patiently she whispered the words I knew were true, "y-you love h-her, yes b-b-but not in the way you t-t-thought. D-don't w-worry she's h-h-h-happy." After, we talked some more – about everything and anything- I walked her home. She turned to say goodbye, my body started to act on its own and my lips grazed her cheek, lingering for a few seconds before finally whispering,

"Thank you Hina-chan." I felt her face heat up before I walked away.

Somehow, I knew that Hinata's new nickname would stick and the others would notice the change. Yet, I could not bring myself to care. My Hina-chan had shown that night that she cared and all she had done was listen to me.

I think I might love her one day. _My _Hina-chan.

* * *

There you go. One short, fluffy Naruhina fanfic.  
Please review. :)

****

How it changed.


End file.
